


Second Chance

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: David has always been the gullible protective brother type, but will his gullible trait be the end of him?





	1. Chapter 1

Max groaned slamming the glue down onto the hard wood table. "This is fucking STUPID!" Max yelled frustration and annoyance evident in his voice. 

"Oh come on Max!" David said that cheerful smile plastered on his face as usual. "Making macaroni art is fun! You could make a house, your family, or a portrait!" David cheerfully said holding up a picture of Mr.Campbell.

"I think Max is right on this one David." Gwen said flicking piece of macaroni. "This is extremely boring David, not even a five year old would have fun doing this." Gwen said walking out of the mess hall. 

Nikki perked up "I'm going to go play in the mud!" Discarding the macaroni art she was working on. Soon all campers had exited the mess hall, to do whatever activates they could do in the rain. David looked at the mess hall and began to clean up. Ignoring the one camper that stayed to watch David grovel.

"See David! This all just stupid! Yeah maybe someone should fucking care, but it's not worth caring!" David stopped cleaning. Tears fell onto the paper in his arms. David slammed the papers onto a near by table and turned to Max.

"It IS worth caring Max! Maybe not to your fucking spoiled mind, but it is to my mind!" David said walking out of the mess hall leaving Max wide eyed. Max turned and stared at the mess before him. Max bent down picking up a paper and walking over to the pile.

~~~~  
David slammed his cabin door shut. "Stupid mess, stupid tears, stupid M-" David stopped himself and taking a deep breath. "It's just Max trying to get on your nerves, it's okay!  He just needs to see the fun of this place and he'll enjoy it just as much as you do!" David reassured himself before lying on his bed. 

~~~~  
Max wiped the sweat off his forehead before slamming down the last glue on the table. Max had spent this entire time cleaning up the mess he and his fellow campers had made. He sat down, but immediately stood when the door slammed open. 

Max quickly hung his head and made his way to the door, but a voice stopped him. "I thought David would be awake, you would have been my last guess." A voice Max dreaded spoke. Max turned "DANIEL!" The perky blonde's smile widened at his name.

"That's me! Now be a good boy and head on to bed!" Max grinded his teeth before speaking "fat chance you cultist! I'm getting David to kick your white ass out." Max said before turning and leaving the blonde man in the mess hall.

The blonde man chuckled and followed Max to David's cabin. The whole time walking to the cheerful man's cabin had been tense. Max stopped before the man's door about to knock but stopped. Here was a reason Daniel was letting him knock.

Max lowered his fist and turned around. "Why are you here, again?" Max questioned suspicion shown on his face. Daniel smiled "Why, I just want to see my co-worker is all! I mean I wasn't fired, so technically I'm still are counselor!" Daniel spoke stepping towards Max.

Max backed up hitting David's door. "Why are you really here for Daniel?" Max asked once more narrowing his eyes. "Daniel smile faded as bent to Max's level "that kid is my business." Daniel spoke before knocking on David's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Max stood tall hearing David's footsteps closing in. "Your cult ass is getting kicked out." Max said facing David's door. 

"Is it? Or is ol' gullible David going to welcome me with open arms?" Daniel whispered into Max's ear, before standing tall once more.

Max's eyes widened as the door widened and David's voice spoke over the tense atmosphere. "Max! D-Daniel!" David's cheeks flushed pink at the memory of their musical battle. "David! Remember what he did! He tried to poison us!" Max yelled balling his hands into fists. 

"Nonsense Max! How could Daniel could have known the Kool Aid was spoiled!" David said putting his hands on his hips like he always did when scolding Max. Daniel cleared his throat "Ah no David, it was clearly my fault! I should have checked the expiration date on the package but I didn't!" Daniel said his words coated in sadness.

"Awww Daniel! It wasn't your fault! Please, don't blame yourself!" David said reaching out and hugging the blonde man. Max watched as Daniel hesitated but then wrapped his arms around David. Max felt anger consume him before he pulled David away from the cultist. 

"DAVID! LISTEN TO ME! HE IS A CULTIST! LOOK AT HIM!" David and Max turned to Daniel. It was only then that Max noticed that Daniel was wearing diffrent clothing. Daniel wore a white loose t-shirt, black pants, and black and white converse. 

David frowned at Max before standing again. "I think Daniel looks amazing! Now Max stop with this nonsense and go to bed!" David said pointing in the direction of Max's tent. Max screamed before stuffing his hands in his pockets and stomping to his tent.

Daniel smiled at Max's defeat and turned back to David. "Wild scamp isn't he?" David chuckled "Oh you know it!" David quickly stepped into his cabin and came out with a pair of keys. "Let me take you to your cabin!" David cheerfully spoke. 

Daniel smiled wider "Thank you David." Daniel said inching closer towards David. Once again David's cheeks turned pink as he nodded and started to walk to Daniels cabin.

~~~~  
"GOOOOOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" David yelled smiling. All campers groaned, well all except for one. Max came running out and scanned the area before yelling. Daniel walked out of his cabin and locked the door, right as he was tackled to the dirt floor. 

"You MOTHER FUCKER!" Max shook Daniel as he yelled. David gasped as he ran over "Max! Enough!" David plucked Max from Daniels waist and set him down. "Max! Daniel had apologized and that's all that matters, now you should apologize back!" David said frown present on his face. Max cursed "Sorry you da-" David covered Max's mouth "that's enough outta you mister!" David said slightly pushing Max towards the other shocked campers.

Nikki made a disgusted face "Why is he back!?" Nikki questioned picking up a rock and throwing it at Daniel. "I don't know exactly, but he's here to get his job done." Max said watching David help Daniel and apologize. 

"We could always call the police!" Neil reasoned. Max shook his head "Don't you think the cops would have gotten him over at the hospital. No, he's good at dodging the cops. " Neil lowered his pointer finger, returning to thinking. "We gotta stop him ourselves." Max said balling his hands once more. 

Neil tried to come up with a diffrent plan but failed soon agreeing to stopping the cultist. David soon came and hurried he campers into the mess hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to put Daniel into a different light than in the show as to add my own touch but don't worry it's gonna get good later.
> 
> Once again please leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Max studied the cultist as he followed David around. Daniel would once in awhile stop following study his hands and then continue.

"He's planning something I know it." Max said to no one in particular. Stabbing his food he stood up and walked over to David. "David?" Max said looking up at David with big eyes. "I think I have a headache, can you get me an ice pack?" David's face fell.

"Oh why of course! Daniel why don't you stay here and watch the kids!" Daniel didn't have time to and newer before David went running to the medical supplies.

Max jumped up grabbing Daniels short and dragging him down. "What the fuck are you planning, you cultist!?" Max yelled as angry campers gathered around them. Daniel chuckled before picking Max up by his shirt. 

"This has nothing to do with you...at least not yet you damn puff ball." Daniel growled dropping Max onto the floor. Daniel walked around Max in circles. "Let's say I did want to do something to you campers first? I couldn't do it because of your counselors grouchy Gwen, and delightful David!" 

Neil ran up to Max and helped the shorter boy up. "It's simple as making tea! Boil the water and dump the tea bag in!" Daniel released a sinister smile. "Fire the counselors and dump the bodies!" Daniel said releasing a horrendous chuckle. 

"L-like, wait!" Ered said fear clear in her voice. "What makes you think we'll" She said gesturing to the herself and the other campers "let you get away with it?" Ered finished taking a step back. 

Daniel stood and walked over to the blonde. "Easy as tea dear!" Daniel bent down and whispered into Ered's ear. Daniel stood back up and watched, along with the other campers, as Ered broke down.

"No! No! Y-you can't!" Ered cried out tears falling along with her skateboard. Nikki ran up to Ered taking her hand and leasing her to a table. "You see kids! You aren't special! You all are just nuscinces in this world! And soon you'll all ascend!" Daniel said smiling when Daniel came in with the ice pack.

~~~~  
"Ered what did he say?" Nikki asked Ered again. Ered shook her head hugging her knees to her chest. "H-he's the devil!" She said whimpering into Nikki's chest. 

Nikki looked at Max and shook her head. "What the hell are we going to do!?" Max yelled kicking a rock as he paced. "We can't just let him get away with this bullshit!" Max said kicking another rock. Neil sat beside his pace line thinking of anything. 

"How about we just hold him off till summers over!" Max stopped. "Hold off this damn cultist for more than two months?" Max questioned. "It's possible! We could form a weakness for him! Poison his food, stop his trickery before it happens...make him a weakness." Neil said standing up. 

Max looked up at the tall boy before nodding. "We'll make him get a weakness anything and everything." 

~~~~  
David wiped his forehead and stood straight followed by Daniel. "There finished!" David said as he admired their work. "Ah that was just too much work for me!" Daniel chuckled. 

David laughed and patted Daniels back. "Well it's worth it for the campfire tonight!" Daniel smiled only for a pang to hit his chest. 

"David! Help! Space boys stuck in the window again!" Gwen yelled from the mess hall. "Coming!" David said before patting Daniels back and running to the mess hall.

Daniel sat on a rock and stared at his hands. "What is...happening to me?" He questioned as he placed a hand against his chest. "Why is this pang happening?" Daniel stared at the sunset. "Is the poison still in effect? No, no the doctors said it was clear from my system." 

Then it had hit Daniel. "Those little rug rats poisoned me!" Daniel stood angered and stomped off towards the diffrent camp stations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, eh?
> 
> Did someone poison Daniel? Or is it something else? 
> 
> I also have another idea for a story but I don't know what ship to match it with, and it's KILLING ME!!!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, please do leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Max watched as Neil worked at the science station, trying to come up with an answer for the Daniel situation. Then a scream interrupted the duo. Daniel held Ered by her hair as he furiously walked towards Max. 

"N-Nikki!" Ered screamed reaching out towards the smaller girl. Nikki's face turned red as she tried to pry Daniels fingers out of Ered's hair. "You little BRATS!" Daniel yelled tugging more roughly at Ered's hair. 

"Tell me what the hell you did to me!" Daniel said pulling harder on Ered's hair. "N-Nikki!!" Nikki held onto Ered's hands attempting to calm the taller girl. "We didn't do anything! Now let her go!" Max yelled hands clenched into fists.

"Nothing huh? Then why the fuck does my chest hurt and my stomach feel horrible, you little rug rats!" Daniel yelled back, throwing Ered to the left. Neil stepped back afraid of the blonde man. Max, on the other hand, did not back down and stood straight fists ready to brawl. "We did JACK SHIT!" He yelled spitting at Daniel's shoes.

"That's bullshit! Ever since David hugged me I've felt funny!" He said face red with anger and confusion. Neil soon figured what was "wrong" with Daniel. Max scoffed "nice try! David's to fucking gullible and innocent to poison your ass!" Max said stuffing his fists back into his sweater pockets.

Daniel screamed in frustration before picking up Max and shaking him about. "Tell. Me. What. You. DID!" Max calmed himself and spit into Daniel's face. Daniel dropped Max and whipped the spit off a face of disgust present. "We. Didn't. Do. ANYTHING YOU CULTIST!" 

A gasp was heard "Max! What have I told you! Daniel is not a cultist! Now all of you get to the mess hall for dinner." David said a frown present. "My apologies Daniel." David said staring at Max as he walked to the mess hall. "Oh, kids are always everywhere with their imagination! Don't blame him or yourself! It's okay!" Daniel said a fake smile plastered on his face as his stomach felt weird again. 

Daniel knew something was wrong with him, and the source was David. Daniel sat with Gwen and David during dinner. "And now you know that Kim got surgery!" Gwen said poking at the slop on her plate. David gasped "that sounds painful! Who ewould do that?" David said eating a spoonful of slop. Daniel examined David's features, but was foiled when David turned and made eye contact. 

"Ah, is here something on my face?" David said turning red from embarrassment. Daniel felt a pang and stood "I'm going to bed early, goodnight!" David smiled and waved goodnight, while Gwen nodded. 

~~~~  
Max and Neil watched as Nikki tried to get Ered to eat something or anything. "Come on Ered! Your safe now!" Nikki said as the taller girl sat as close as possible to the smaller girl. 

The table was soon interuppted by Daniels sudden scrape of the chair and him rushing out of the mess hall. "Max" Neil got Max's angry attention. "I know Daniels weakness, or at least have a clue of it!" Neil said pushing the half eaten slop away. 

Max's eyes widened as he stabbed the fork into the slop. "What is it!?" Neil grinned "David!" Max's smile fell. "David?" Neil nodded. As they turned to the happy counselor. "How do you know?" Max questioned turning back to Neil.

"Well those "symptoms" Daniel was describing, were the symptoms of what people call love sick." Neil said staring at Nikki patting Ered's head as she shook. "The hurting chest, the weird stomach, and ONLY around David!" Max turned to David again. 

"You mean that cultist is in love unknowingly with that jolly moron?" Max asked, Neil proudly nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Ered turning to Nikki for protection. 
> 
> Daniel is a dick in my story and I LOVE IT! Don't worry he'll soften...maybe! 
> 
> Also I've decided to do a fanfiction of the ship Sally x Larry from the video game Sally Face. If you haven't watched this game I recommend you do! Jacksepticeye has played and I'm watching him play it. Also if you'd like to follow me or something my instagram is fascinating_redcat. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a kudos, and espically a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay kids! It's raining outside so today we're working on making dream catchers!" David said as Daniel and Gwen finished passing around the needed materials.

Max studied Daniel as he leaned against the mess hall wall watching David run around. String in his hand he looked at Harrison who nodded "Daniel! I need help!" Daniel sighed and pushed himself away from the wall and walked to Harrison. 

Harrison and Nerris began to babble to Daniel. That was the signal to Max and Dolph. Max looked at the David and Gwen. David's attention was captured by Preston and Nurf, while Gwen's attention was captured by Nikki and Ered.

Dolph held onto the thread while Dolph ran under the tables. Max felt the thread get tugged two times. He smirked and nodded at Neil. Neil nodded "David! I need help, please!" 

The plan was simple have David fall into Daniel's hands to see if David really was Daniels weakness. David smiled "I'm coming!" David's voice was the final signal as Dolph and Max pulled the string into a trip wire. 

Max listened carefully back to the action. "Come on." Max whispered becoming impatient. Then came the yelp and crash as beads went flying. Max turned David had fallen right into Daniel's grasp. Daniel's face grew red as David straightened himself out. "Ah! Daniel I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" 

Max tugged the strong three times signalling Dolph to come back. Dolph ran back passing the  two men and back to his seat. They watched as Daniel opened his mouth but nothing came out. David's face scrunched in confusion as he held a hand to Daniel's forehead. "Do you feel alright? Your as Red as as sunset!" David said, worry coating his voice.

Daniel nodded "yeah, just tired. I'm heading to bed night." He said rushing out of the mess hall and into the pouring rain. Max watched a grin on his face "bingo". 

°°°○●○●○●  
"David is his weakness holy shit!" Max said excitedly. Neil nodded before going back to planning out their next move. "So what exactly is our next move?" Nikki asked as Ered fell asleep on her lap. 

Max thoguht for a moment "I actually don't know." Neil rolled his eyes "I'm trying to make one right now, so calm down." Max nodded sitting next to Neil. 

Max looked at Nikki and Ered. Ered was no longer laid back, in fact she was quite the oppisote. After Daniel's tantrums on her, she changed. She had zipped up her jacket completely, her hair was put into a messy bun, and black bags laid under her eyes. Nikki was no longer so free either. Nikki wanted to protect Ered, despite what had happened in the past.

Neil spoke "Daniel is quite dangerous, an example being what he had done to Ered and Nikki." Max nodded agreeing with Neil. "So, do you really think David of all people can stop Daniels dangerous motives?" Neil questioned his pencil stopping. 

The tent went quiet before a voice cracked through the silence. "I-I believe he c-can." The voice was weak and little. "He did b-before." The voice came from the lap of Nikki. The tall girl sat up her hand latching onto Nikki's smaller hand.

"D-David saved us a-all before." Max remembered well, he remembered how he willingly hypnotized himself, because he knew David would save him. "Yeah, Ered's right!" Max said standing up. "David beat Daniel before! He can do it again." Neil smiled and went back to writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's chapter five! Sorry for the wait is haven't been feeling so well, but writing always makes me feel better so here's five!
> 
> The plan scene I ACTUALLY had to write down on paper to fully grasp it and it worked. 
> 
> Do you guys like Ered and Nikki like this? I want to know your opinions!
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and especially a comment, I love getting comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This does indeed have a slow build, but it will eventually happen. Please leave a kudos, and espically comment! I love comments!


End file.
